powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger and Destiny
Part 1 The Rangers have to fall back so they aren't forced to fight the activated hybrids. Dillon is struggling to fight the virus control, and Venjix comes on jumbo screens to inform all of Corinth that he is now in charge. Ziggy rushes back to the base to protect Dr. K, leaving the others to fight off the Attack Bot. Meanwhile the pain is becoming too much for Dillon. Dr. K barricades herself in the lab while she rushes to finish the antidote for Dillon, but Venjix & his forces soon arrive. The evil forces break through and we have the confrontation of Venjix and his creator. Ziggy arrives to the rescue, but takes a major hit. He and Dr. K are then captured and taken away. Venjix scans all the Ranger data from Dr. K's computers, and then begins laying waste to the lab. As Venjix finishes his destruction, Dillon arrives, but he's too weak to fight. He passes out and Venjix just steps on him as he leaves. But Dillon is able to make his way to the table with the antidote. He injects himself with the formula and it works, the virus is no longer in control of Dillon. The Black Ranger takes another vile of antidote with him and leaves the base. The Attack Bot grows, forcing the Rangers to battle him with the High Octane, Mach & PaleoMax Megazords. After a rough battle, they finally destroy the bot. Ranger Red jumps down to the ground and begins fighting Venjix with his Street Saber. By accessing the Bio Fields, Venjix blasts and deletes the PaleoMax. As Venjix fires at the High Octane, Gold & Silver push it out of the way and take the blast themselves in the Mach Megazord. In the Command Tower, Kilobyte begins plotting his own attack on Tenaya 15. Because Gem & Gemma were morphed and connected to the Bio Field when Venjix's blast hit them, they are deleted as well. Dillon finds where Ziggy & Dr. K have been taken to. He contacts the others and they inform he that Gem & Gemma are gone. He tells them that if they don't hurry, Ziggy & Dr. K will be next. After they are loaded into a transport, Ziggy uses his old criminal skills to pick the locks off their shackles and free himself and Dr. K. Kilobyte shows up and begins fighting Tenaya to destroy her. When the Black Ranger arrives to save Tenaya 15, she ends up trying to use him as a shield to protect only herself. Luckily Ziggy & Dr. K create a distraction, allowing Ziggy to throw the antidote that Black Ranger dropped back to him. The Black Ranger gets free of Tenaya 15, and then injects her with the antidote. As Kilobyte tries to blast both the Black Ranger & Tenaya, the Black Ranger uses his shield to protect them. But the blast is too much and the Black Ranger is de-morphed and down for the count. The other Rangers arrive and blast Kilobyte with the Road Blaster, destroying the evil general. Everyone rushes to Dillon, who is passed out, as Tenaya wakes up, no longer under Venjix control. Back at the base, Dr. K informs Tenaya that Dillon's Venjix Parts locked due to the blast. It will take some time, but he will wake up eventually. The Rangers yell and argue with one another as they try to decide how to beat Venjix. Then Dr. K informs them that as long as Venjix can access the bio fields, they can't risk Morphing or they'll be deleted like Gem & Gemma. Running out of options, Dr. K states that to beat a virus, you have to use another virus, but they'll need someone to gain access to Venjix's computers. The Rangers need Tenaya to implant the virus, but she doesn't want to leave Dillon. Flynn lays it out for her and tells her that if she really wants to help Dillon, she'll do this for them. Part 2 Dr. K begins installing the virus into Tenaya's memory drive and explaining to her what it is she is to do when she get inside the Command Tower. Scott receives a military code call for help from his dad, informing them of where Colonel Truman and the others are. Scott, Flynn & Summer leave to save the Colonel and the others. Tenaya goes to install the virus and Ziggy is ordered to stay behind and guard Dr. K. The Rangers enter the factory and begin fighting off the Grinders. Meanwhile Tenaya make her way into the Control Tower. Scott saves his dad and they then work on saving the others. The Grinders retreat as Venjix himself arrives to fight the Rangers. Tenaya uploads the virus, giving Dr. K access to Venjix's files. She start going through them to find what she's looking for. Meanwhile Grinders break into the garage and Ziggy has to fight them off. Just as Dr. K gives our heroes the okay to Morph, Venjix blasts them. But the Rangers aren't out yet. They Morphed just in time and start fighting the Grinders & Venjix again. Meanwhile Ziggy Morphs to battle the Grinders in the Garage. When Venjix tries to delete Red, Blue & Yellow, Dr. K's virus activates and instead all the Grinders are deleted, including those in the garage. Realizing his computers have been hacked, Venjix attacks the Control Tower. Dillon wakes up and learns of his sisters trouble. He then rushes off to save her. The others are giving all they've got against Venjix. Crunch breaks into the control room and starts fighting Tenaya. While the others continue to fight, Ziggy helps Dr. K in her attempt to get Gem & Gemma back. Red, Blue & Yellow hit Venjix all together at once. Venjix is weakened, but still standing. He blasts the Rangers, sending their helmets off. As hope is running out, the Rangers and Venjix hear the sound or two certain aerial vehicles. Gem & Gemma are back! They blast the connecting beams holding up the Control Tower. The tower is about to fall, with Tenaya still inside with Crunch. As the tower falls, Dillon arrives and rescues Tenaya. He puts on the emergency parachute and they jump from the falling tower. Scott, Flynn and Summer jump out of the way as the tower comes crashing down on Venjix, destroying him. Gem & Gemma reunite with Scott, Flynn and Summer. Dillon & Tenaya are fine as well, just enjoying the view as they glide back down to the ground. The city forces begin leaving the dome, since the oxygen levels begin returning to normal. Colonel Truman then offers Scott the position of Eagle Squad Commander. Dr. K finishes checking Tenaya and tells her that for now, the Venjix implants will continue to allow her to see. As Summer, Dillon & Tenaya get ready to leave, Flynn tells them that he and his father are setting up a shop since they're in charge of building the new computer networks for Corinth. Scott, Gem and Gemma come in and Scott informs everyone that Gem & Gemma are the newest Eagle Squad recruits. With the Rangers no longer needed, Dr. K has everyone turn in their Morphers. Then Doctor K & Ziggy tell everyone that they're opening up a school for children. Dr. K will teach them about the Bio Field Physics and Ziggy will teach them Shadow Puppets and Cooking. And yes, Dr. K finally does call Ziggy by his name. Everyone says their goodbyes to Dillon, Summer and Tenaya. They don't know where they're going, but they know that the outside world need to be rebuilt, and they want to help. Dr. K goes to return the Pocket Watch to Dillon & Tenaya, since they left it in her lab. But the brother and sister tell her to keep it. As everyone watches Dillon, Summer & Tenaya leave in Dillon's car, Ziggy puts his arm around Dr. K, and she doesn't remove it. In fact, Dr. K even smiles. Out in the wastelands, Dillon and company find the flower he found and watered when he was trying to find Corinth in the beginning. Dillon waters the flower. But that's not all. Over a ridge they find that mother nature has started rebuilding herself. Yes, the world is again at peace with Venjix finally destroyed. Or is he? As Dr. K goes to lock the Morpher case, we see that the red light on Scott's Morpher is lit up, with the same eerie glow as Venjix's Red Light. Dr. K, not noticing, locks the case and goes to put the Morphers away. THE END